


Nick's Hardships

by Seida



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst and Porn, Art, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Detective Noir, Detectives, Dildos, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Edging, Experimentation, F/M, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Gen, Glory Hole, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nuka World, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overloads (Transformers), Past Rape/Non-con, Pics, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raiders, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reboot, Robo Pussy, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stuck in a wall, Synths (Humans), Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Triggers, Ultra Hardcore, Unethical Experimentation, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wire Play, coolant, gallery, gaping, institute, pic, robo puss, shut down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: This work will just be a collection of all the sick little fics I write on my Tumblr when I'm in the mood. I figured I mind as well post them here, too. Get ready for a lot of Nick abuse.Some of these were also inspired by asks I received on Tumblr, so thanks to those people.





	1. Stuck in a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> All art was drawn by my friend Thiccntired.

Imagine Nick Valentine stuck in a wall. On one end you see his face-- his eyes rolled back, mouth wide open, tongue hanging out. His face is covered in drool and tears, his arms tied back under the long bench he’s laying on. And through it all he’s moaning, mindless and ruined. Then, on the other side, his legs are strapped to the wall, his cunt exposed and defenceless. There’s a small pink vibe taped to his clit and his gape is pulsing, dripping with cum and gushing coolant. Thirty-six black ticks on his thighs mark the number of cocks that have claimed him, having their way and wrecking his sanity.

His synthetic heart skips a beat as he hears another enter the room. He struggles to lift his head, thinking he might get a decent view through the cracks in the wall, but he's wrong. Within seconds, a hard, textured cock slides into him, pushing him back and making him scream. His voice breaks as whoever it is pounds relentlessly, just like the others before him.

Big cock. HUGE cock. His hole is sore and exhausted, but he takes every thrust like a champion. He knows he’s meant for this, and he has no right to complain. His cheeks glow as every fake nerve in his body relishes the experience. He can’t deny what he is. Not anymore.

The cock fucks hard, deep, hitting his cervix and sending brutal pings of pleasure through his system. His stomach tightens along with his cunt. He knows he won’t hold out. He can’t. Not after so much abuse. He cums with a powerful cry that only spurs the man to fuck harder. He rips through Nick’s raging orgasm and aims for another before he’s had a chance to recover. Over and over, Nick cums at the man’s mercy, rebooting several times before whoever it is finally explodes inside him. The old synth screeches in silence, feeling the hot load burn his walls with unthinkable pleasure. The man grunts, letting Nick’s taunted hole milk every drop before pulling out and laughing at his triumph. Nick’s squirts and convulses, his vision blurred and face tangled in a euphoric mess.

“Thanks for the party, Sunshine.”

The man’s voice echos as he leaves five ticks on Nick’s thigh-- one for each orgasm-- then leaves, his footsteps fading in the distance. Nick moans in lunacy, no longer himself, no longer Nick Valentine. He's just a machine trapped in a world of debauchery. He feels so good. It can’t be real. This can’t be happening.

His synthetic heart skips a beat, hearing another enter.

“Give me a few minutes, soldier. I’ll be out soon. Ad Victoriam.”


	2. Hancock's Humor

Nick Valentine, holding his hat down with one hand and gripping the end of his desk with the other, his cigarette falling from his mouth. He screams loudly, deeply, his voice echoing off the walls as Hancock shoves a giant plug into his dripping pussy. It’s warm, rubber, hard; forcing his walls apart and settling nicely in his tight cunt. Hancock grins, his palm touching Nick’s clit as his poor hole works to adjust. He shudders so beautifully.

Hancock wraps a belt around Nick’s waist to lock the plug in place. With a smirk, he then buttons Nick’s trench coat to cover his naked legs, then rubs the sensitive area viciously. Nick covers his mouth, afraid to be heard by his clients outside. But the ghoul has no shame-- he pushes harder, forcing a guttural moan from Nick's muffled lips.

“Good boy,” he purrs. “Now, go about your day. I’ll take it out when you’ve solved your case.”

The case takes _days_ , and Nick’s pussy aches. He wiggles in his chair, scratching his itch but unable to cum. He can’t cum. He knows he’ll be through if he does.

Finally the case is solved. Nick sits on his desk, legs spread as Hancock removes the belt. The ghoul grins wickedly, seeing blue fluids spurt around Nick’s tight creases. It’s been torture, clearly. Carefully, cruelly, he slips the plug from Nick’s hole, causing the synth to jerk back and release every essence of pleasure built up inside him. Hancock watches as the beautiful gape squirts and convulses, leaving Nick a drooling, writhing mess. The hole winks, like a wound that won’t close. That _can’t_ close.

“Sore?” Hancock asks, still grinning.

Barely coherent, Nick answers, “Very.”

“Good. Then you’re ready.”

Nick wails, feeling Hancock’s thick, jagged cock fill his body. His stinging walls quickly clasp down, claiming every inch as sacred. The ghoul moans, thrusting and fucking every nerve in Nick’s synthetic cunt, pounding roughly.

“F-fuck!” he cries, cringing as Hancock grips his knees. “God! O-oh _FUCK_!”

“You feel that?” the ghoul asks, hungrily. “This hole is mine!”

Nick’s hole throbs, then gushes as Hancock hammers away at what’s his. His rough fingers find Nick’s clit and stroke it coarsely. Yellow eyes wander the room, then roll back with each powerful plunge. Coolant (tears) slowly slide down Nick’s cheeks and a crooked smile fills his face.

"Oh, God! M-m-my hole!”

“No, it’s _mine_!”

Hancock thrusts deep, hitting the detective’s end with vibrations that make Nick whimper. Growling, Hancock empties inside him, then pulls out and watches his mess pour from the ruined pussy. Nick came, but he’d cum again. Three fingers pushed inside him, abusing everything left. The arm was strong, powerful, and worked in tandem with the wriggling digits. Another scream filled the room as Nick climaxed, his voice fading in and out, his mind blanking. White noise swirled in his ears as his body sank into the pleasure, his hole tingling, aching, throbbing. He could feel his body burning, so close to shutting shut down.

Hancock smiled, jerking his freshly hardened cock. Nick would cum again.

And again and again.

Until his master was satisfied.


	3. Mutant Maddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I thought super mutants didn't have any genitals?  
> My response: It’s never actually been canonically established. Kind of like with ghouls. They can’t breed, but most people believe they still have their genitals. The only thing we know for sure about super mutants is that they can’t breed, just like ghouls, because their gametes are ruined from the radiation. But you don’t need to be able to breed to have sex.

Just imagine Nick Valentine in the desert, out solving one of his cases, when a super mutant suddenly grabs him from behind. Nick ges thrown down, lying helpless on the ground as his pants are torn from his body, his pussy exposed. The mutant grins, then spreads the jumbled detective’s legs and runs its rough tongue along Nick’s slit. Nick tries to fight but he’s no match for the monster’s strength. Soon, he finds himself pushing the creature’s face deeper between his thighs, uncontrollably. He wails as the long tongue parts his folds and laps up the juices that start to gush from inside him. Then it pulls away, unexpectedly. Nick squints as the creature lifts his body and shoves its giant cock into his hole. He screams in pleasure as his pussy gets hammered into the earth, leaving him limp and mindless. When it’s over, Nick is covered in cum, eyes rolled back and pussy aching, beating, gaping. His system whirrs as a crazed smile stretches across his face. The creature, satisfied, moans and stomps away, leaving Nick in silence. As he recovers, blue coolant leaks from his hole, a testament to the maddening pleasure coursing through his body. One look would tell anyone: his pussy is ruined.


	4. Whacky Hiccup in Detective’s Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Publick Ocurrences Latest.

Diamond City’s very own synth detective, Nick Valentine, reported missing one week ago, was found earlier this morning by his secretary, Ellie Perkins, and the infamous Sole Survivor who’s been taking the Commonwealth by storm!

The detective, who was allegedly investigating the theft of a priceless family heirloom for an unnamed client in the upper stands, was found several yards just outside the city, bound to a subway track with several pre-war dildos packed deep inside his vagina. The area around the toys was reported as “red and swollen” and “gushing with coolant”, resembling that of actual discharge.

“I’d never seen anything like it,” Perkins said, still in a state of disbelief. “It looked so real.” She reported removing the dildos one by one, causing Mr. Valentine to climax each time with a powerful scream. Perkins also reported having to cover the detective’s mouth in fear of being heard by nearby raiders. After the nerving ordeal came to an end, Perkins found herself staring in shock as the gape left between Valentine’s legs flexed for fifteen minutes before she and the SS ultimately decided to help him up and walk him home.

“I never expected Nick to have a hole,” Perkins added. “It was strange seeing such a human body part down there. And it was even more strange seeing him orgasm. It was very intense.”

What does this mean for us as humans, I wonder? We thought it was only physical externally, but if a gen II can climax like that, how will we ever be able to differentiate gen threes from humans? The time for caution is even greater now. For all we know, we could be living with one, loving one, even _sleeping_ with one! Keep your eyes peeled, people. Remember to look for odd behaviours, as apparently sex is not affected.

When asked about the attack and his strange abilities, Mr. Valentine refused to comment, hiding his still leaking hole beneath his trench coat.


	5. To the Cleaners

Nick knew he’d been a bad boy, letting that mutant fuck him in the middle of the wasteland. It’s not like it was his choice, it’s not like he _wanted_ it, but what could he do? He cringed as he felt his walls rub together in his pants. It felt amazing. He’d been stretched so wide and he could feel himself leaking through the fabric, but he knew he’d get in more trouble for hiding it. He walked into McDonough’s office with a long, guilty face and immediately dropped his pants. McDonough didn’t say a word, just nodded to his desk. Nick responded quickly, taking a seat and spreading his legs, gasping when the cool air entered his hole. He shuddered as McDonough grunted and tapped his arm in annoyance.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice gruff.

“Super mutant,” Nick whispered. “I didn’t see it ... and by the time I did it was too late.”

McDonough scoffed, staring at the swollen gape between Nick’s legs, then rolled his eyes and traced a finger around the rim, making Nick squeak. “This hole is mine,” he mumbled. “How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Nick squirmed, his cunt still sore and sensitive. “I couldn’t-- _hrrrngh_! Couldn’t stop it.”

“Well, you know what this means, don’t you?” McDonough sighed, stepping back and reaching into his drawer. “You’re filthy now. I’m not sticking my dick in something one of those disgusting mutants fucked.” He smirked, pulling a large toilet brush out of his desk. “We’ll have to clean you out before that happens.”


	6. Winter Fun

Nick broke into Eddie Winter’s vault on his own. He was too reckless, too vengeful, too excited to wait for the SS. He didn’t see winter standing by the door, waiting for the intruder. The moment Nick stepped inside, Eddie whacked the back of his head, scrambling his system and shutting him down momentarily. When he woke up, Winter had tied his arms and legs to the bed, his pants gone and pussy exposed. Horrified, Nick writhed and pulled at his restraints, screaming profanities while Winter laughed and stroked his fat, textured cock. With a grin, he grabbed Nick’s legs and fucked his hole into the mattress, smacking into him so hard his clit stung. Winter was relentless, having been pent up for centuries, and climaxed over and over until Nick’s cunt filled and stretched beyond its limits. The fat ghoul put all of his weight into pounding Nick’s hole, making him scream and crack under the pleasure; his deep, gruff voice echoing through the subway. When Eddie was finished, he pulled out, making Nick wail as a mess of cum and coolant gushed between his legs, drenching the bed. Winter laughed and reached for a cigar, sucking it in while the crazed Nick– literally fucked senseless– whimpered as his pussy convulsed. Tears of coolant rolled over his mindless smile, his yellow eyes flashing. Eddie didn’t just fuck him, he crawled inside him and took hold of his spirit. Crude sounds of liquid spurting from his hole filled the room, giving Winter a twisted sense of pride.

“You’re mine now, Valentine. By the time I’m finished with ya, you won’t even remember Jenny.”


	7. Ellie's Experiment (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Concept- ellie getting the biggest dildo she can find, and using it to fuck nick's pussy. maybe she's holding it, maybe she uses it in a strap-on harness. either way it stretches out nick's hole so much it passes pain and goes straight around to unimaginable pleasure instead.

So, what you’re saying is, Ellie finds a horse dildo. She attaches it to a strap-on harness and catches Nick by surprise. While he’s running a diagnostic, she pushes him into his bed and ties him up, his legs parted. When he wakes, he struggles to break free but the ropes are too tight, and she’s already forcing the toy into his hole. He cries out as the massive head stretches him open and fills his poor cunt to the end. Tears of coolant roll down his cheeks and he squeals as she begins to thrust her hips. She smiles and pounds into him, dry fucking his hole until it starts to gush and spasm. He can’t believe how good it hurts. His insides bruise and swell as she puts all her weight into fucking him. An entire woman slamming his cunt. He cums, hard, screaming into the night and alerting the neighbours. But no one helps, they just listen. Listen to the deep cries and moans of their synth detective, knowing he’s having the time of his life against his will. They stand in the allies, laughing as each scream excites them. Whoever’s fucking him, they’re doing an amazing job.

Ellie kisses his neck, still pounding in and out. A crazed smile stretches across his face to match how wide his hole is. It’s sore and pulsing and he can’t take much more. He cums again, his walls clenching down and fighting against the brutal pumping. Ellie doesn’t stop, though. Nothing can stop her now. She grabs his legs and grinds harder, making sure every inch thrusts in and out of him, and that he feels all of it. She’s been wanting to do this forever, and now she is and she loves it!

Nick feels his pussy thump and he cums again, his vision blurring. His circuits spark, his mouth and tongue hang out, his eyes roll back and stare at nothing. Ellie pulls out, letting the build up of cum and pleasure burst onto the bed. His hole is so wrecked, so abused; it’s red, swollen, and gaping. She looks deep inside him, blushing at the damage, his hole as wide as the dildo itself.

“G-God,” he chokes, his voice shaking. “F-fuck .. m-more.”

Ellie grins and shoves back in, filling his hole and sucking a crazed gasp from his throat. She fucks harder, faster, putting everything she has into the motion. Nick cums again, and again and again, until his system scrambles and he shuts down, his hole clutching tightly around the rubber cock. Ellie laughs and pulls out, watching Nick moan and twitch uncontrollably. As he recovers, she quickly hides the toy and unties the ropes, then reaches into his head and tweaks his memory. He won’t remember who fucked him, not now; but he’ll certainly feel it when he wakes.

And for days to come.


	8. Kellogg's Game (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I want Nick to get fisted by Kellogg while the Sole Survivor watches, and Kellogg taunts him.

“You want this, don’t you vaultie?” The Sole Survivor watched in horror, secretly roused by Nick’s deep and heavy moans. “God damn, he’s so tight around my fist. You have no idea how amazing he feels. It’s like punching innocence itself.”

“D-dont look! Please!” Nick cried, gesturing to the SS.

But the SS couldn’t look away. How could she? It was too enticing, too depraved, watching Kellogg’s large fist disappear into Nick’s tight hole over and over. To watch Nick’s cunt palpitate with each powerful thrust. To watch the coolant squeeze from his rim. She could feel her own body start to swelter. Kellogg was doing what she'd always wanted to do but never had the guts to admit. She watched Nick’s face-- how it twisted between forced pleasure and humiliation. She watched his toes curl and clit wiggle with each pump. It was obvious: he felt good everywhere, even of he denied it.

“Ah- _AUUUUGH_!”

He came, sending a shiver down her spine. She went back to his face, noting the curls, the wrinkles, the synthetic sweat rolling down his brow, his wide mouth taking in unneeded bouts of oxygen. Kellogg pulled out, causing Nick to gasp and squirm. He grinned crudely, seeing the Sole Survivor’s internal struggle of morals and desire, then quickly turned Nick to face her. She examined his hole, held open by Kellogg so she could see deep inside him. He taunted her, rubbing the synth's vulva and milking his orgasm as long as possible to keep his hole convulsing.

“See that? He likes it. He _likes_ being wrecked by a big, strong fist. Dontchya, scrap heap?”

“P-please. Not her. I don’t want her to see this.”

Kellogg laughed and turned him back. “Oh, she’s gonna see this. She’s gonna see _everything_. And if she’s really, really good--” he scoffed, twisting his knuckles back into Nick’s sensitive hole.

“ _Auuugh_!  _Ugh_!”

“If she’s _really_ well behaved, I might even let her join in.” He pumped again, forcing a loud moan from the detective’s lips. “In the meantime, you’re mine. This hole is mine. And I mean to fuck it into the most profound disrepair.” He laughed and looked to the SS, still hammering Nick with his fist. “You? You can just sit there and watch him cum. And know that me– the guy who killed your husband and stole your kid– is the one making him feel good.”


	9. Piper's Craving (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Piper's hidden feelings for Nick come out in the most unexpected way.

Piper couldn’t contain herself any longer. They were both hiding, stuck in McDonough’s closet, but having Nick pushed up against her like this was maddening. She knew what the other townspeople did to him; how he’d become a commodity to so many and how he let McDonough abuse his hole to keep his house, but he always denied her. He didn’t want her to see him that way, but she _did_ see him that way, and she refused to lie any longer. She was just as depraved as the rest of the town, friendship be damned.

“He’s across the room,” Nick whispered, staring through the crack in the closet door. “I don’t know how long he’ll be here, but we’d best stay quiet. As soon as he leaves, we grab the documents you need and–”

He gasped, but it was cut short by Piper's right hand. Her left slowly meandered down his pants and past his boxers. He couldn’t believe it. He wanted to stop her but he knew that jumping out of the closet would only make matters worse. He grabbed her arm, desperate, but he was too late. He let out a muffled groan, her fingers grazing his clit. He was already sensitive– he always was– but he’d _just_ been fucked by Sheffield in the alley before breaking into McDonough’s office. If she did this now he’d cum for sure, and he’d cum _hard_.

“Just relax,” Piper whispered, nipping his ear.

“P-Piper ... no.”

She pushed harder against his mouth, feeling his hot breath blow against her hand. Nick squinted his eyes, trying to ignore the pleasure building inside him, but he couldn’t hold back. He moaned quietly, feeling Piper pinch and rub his clit. Coolant began to drip through his pants, driving Piper wild. She couldn’t wait anymore. She needed to be inside him. Without warning, she ventured lower and drove three of her hard fingers into his hole.

“ _MMmmgn_!”

Nick closed his legs, but it only made him tighter, more vulnerable. Piper blushed, feeling his warm insides pulsate around her fingers. She saw him push reluctantly against the doors for purchase, but they wouldn’t open. Not unless they both put their weight into it.

“I going to make you feel good, Nicky. I promise.”

Nick shook his head, but he couldn’t do anything as her figures pumped and curled inside him. She explored every inch of his walls, finding spots that drove him crazy. Her thumb pressed against his clit and circled it roughly, making his knees shake and shudder. He could barely stand, and she was surprisingly good at this. Fear and pleasure melded together as Nick wondered if McDonough would hear his hushed whimpers. And he couldn’t lie: somehow having his friend inside him made it feel better than usual.

“P-Piper, please. You’re gonna ... make me cum!”

“Then cum,” she hissed, pumping harder, faster, literally finger-fucking his hole. “I can’t wait anymore, Nicky. Show me what you got!”

“A-ah ... _AUUUUUGGGHHH_!”

He cried out, spilling onto Piper’s hand and falling back, nearly pinning her against the wall. She continued to pump, fighting against his powerful fits of convulsions, making his orgasm last as long as possible. He breathed heavily, writhing against her, his hole burning with a mesh pleasures and embarrassment. Then she pulled out, trailing a long, slick line of coolant with her.

“Good boy, Nicky. That’s what I wanted to see.”

Suddenly, the doors swung open. McDonough stood before them, arms crossed and foot tapping. “The hell is this?!” he yelled. Then he noticed the stain of coolant between Nick’s legs. “Oh, I see,” he grinned. “Hmm. Well then. You want a story?” he asked, yanking the dazed synth out of the closet. “I’ll give you a story, little Miss Ace Reporter."

"And exactly what story would that be?" Piper sneered, stepping out.

McDonough chuckled at the response. "Tell me, have you ever seen ... just how far a gen II pussy can stretch?”


	10. Strong's Mark

Strong’s lips wrapped tightly around Nick’s clit, sucking hard as his buff fingers slam into Nick’s hole. Nick cries out, legs shaking and arms trying to fight against the one giant fist locking them above his head. The skin is rough, textured, scraping the walls inside him and hitting every synthetic nerve. The pain and pleasure swells inside him, pushing him to the edge. His hole is stretched, beaten, bruised, and he cums hard, screeching like an animal, his circuits whirring. Coolant spurts around Strong’s digits, pouring into his mouth and making him moan. He continues sucking, sending pangs of pleasure up Nick’s stomach and down to his toes. It’s too much. He cums again, and again and again, his chest heaving as he begs for mercy. Strong says nothing, just keeps sucking and wrecking Nick from front to back, nailing every sweet spot. His fills him so perfectly, making sure Nick feels all if him, and everything. Sore and reaching his limit, another manly howl spews from his mouth, the next orgasm turning him mindless. His eyes roll back, his hips sway, his cunt pulses with the ecstasy being fucked into him. Strong can feel his hole strain, convulsing wildly around his fingers. He pulls out and Nick gasps at the loss, his fluids gushing.   
Strong laughs and laps up the puddle with his tongue, giving Nick a short moment of peace.

“Now robot ready,” Strong yells, ripping off his loincloth. “Strong will destroy!”

His massive cock shoves roughly into Nick’s hole, making streams of drool and tears rush down his face. A crazed smile spreads from cheek to cheek, his head jerking and shaking as the monster literally fucks his hole into the afterlife.

Super mutants don’t cum for hours.


	11. L&L Gang Bang (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Nick and the L&L gang (anti synth group) plz :0

“Absolutely disgusting,” Sally spat, eyeing the bound up synth. Nick yanked on the ropes tied tightly around his wrists, squirming on the floor, staring up at her. “You’re definitely different from the rest, but you’re still just a filthy fucking synth.”

“Wadda we do with him, boss?” Stevie asked, crossing his arms.

“We dismantle him, of course. Just like all the others,” Lucky hissed, excited by the prospect.

“Now, now. Calm down. There'll be plenty of time for that later.”

“Boss?” Lucky squeaked, raising an eyebrow.

“I heard he has a pussy. So there’s no reason we can’t have a bit of fun with him first.” Nick’s eyes widened at the words, his heart thumping. “That’s right, synth. I can’t think of a more fitting punishment than that. Lucky, Stevie, grab his legs!”

Nick struggled, yelling profanities and kicking as he tried but failed to escape their grasp. Within seconds they each held a leg and spread him open, leaving him totally defenceless. Sally smiled viciously and grabbed a pair of scissors, then cut a large hole in his crotch.

“Look at that!” she laughed, stepping back. “Already wet and everything!” The rest of the gang joined her laughter, causing Nick to blush and hide under his hat. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed! After all, you _are_ a synth. You can’t help but be disgusting.”

“That’s so … _backwards_!” Nick yelled, suddenly. “ _You’re_ the one who’s inhuman, not me!”

Sally frowned, the anger on her face apparent. Immediately Nick knew he shouldn’t have slighted her, but it was too late to take it back. An evil grin reflected her intentions as she gestured to a big, redheaded man in the corner.

“Come over here and show this trash heap why we call you ‘The Bruiser’.” The man smiled, rushed over, and starting stroking his cock over Nick’s writhing body. Terrified, Nick shook his head, jerking his torso back and forth. “Big, Tammy, be a couple of dears and grab the detective's shoulders, will you? Make sure he stays nice and still for Bruiser.”

The girls giggled and did as ordered, throwing Nick down and holding him in place. His hole tingled as he watched the impossibly large man moan and prepare to fuck him senseless. There was no escape now. This was happening. He was there pet.

“Fuck him to pieces,” Sally said, playfully slapping Bruiser’s back. “Make sure he feels everything. Make him understand just how much we hate robots.”

Bruiser grunted and bent down, then effortlessly forced his massive cock into Nick’s tiny hole. The synth cried out, his head jerking back and eyes rattling as twelve thick inches tore him apart. A wave of impossible pleasure– the blessing of being filled– exploded inside him. Bruiser was slow and relentless, making sure he felt everything, just as Sally ordered. The gang laughed, feeling Nick's shoulders and legs tremble beneath them, his hole writhing in ecstasy. Inch after glorious inch scraped and stretched his walls, making him clench down and bite his lips. His eyes squinted shut, his mind losing focus. It hurt, but it felt so fucking _good_!

“Slam him into the concrete!” Stevie shouted, hugging Nick’s right leg. “Wreck that abomination of a hole! Show him why machines will never be human!”

Bruiser smiled, then thrust his hips, forcing a deep cry from Nick’s lips. His stomach tightened and his wires sparked, the giant cock wrecking his hole. His mouth flew open, filling the room with guttural moans and screams as the man pumped in and out, his balls slapping Nick’s pelvis. He couldn’t close his legs and he had nothing to cling to. All he could do was watch as the complete brute of a man destroyed his sanity.

Nick gagged, feeling his orgasm building. The man was so big, so rough, so deep and dominating. If there was anyone he ever DIDN’T want to cum for, it was these people. But he couldn’t stop it. His hole flexed and pulsated, coolant spewing around each thrust. His clit swelled and scraped against the man’s armour, sending pangs of tortuous pleasure all the way up to his ears.

“Here it comes!” Bruiser yelled with a growl. “I think he’s about to cum!”

“Fuck him harder!” Lucky screamed. “Beat it out of him!”

Bruiser roared and bounced into Nick’s cunt, while the two men bent his legs back to wrap him tighter around the giant’s cock. Nick’s eyes blurred and his system sparked as Bruiser hammered all the way down to his end, hitting every nerve, every circuit, every g-spot. He couldn’t take anymore. He arched back, a deafening screech ringing in everyone’s ears as he came harder than ever before. His cunt clenched and convulsed, making Bruiser moan in pleasure. He kept thrusting, refusing to give Nick a moment’s peace as he milked every second of his brutal orgasm.

“P-please … stop,” Nick whined, his eyes rolling back.

“Hear that, Bruiser? He wants you to stop!”

“Not until I cum, too!” he grinned, his voice thunderous.

Nick’s tongue stuck out, his whole body betraying him. Drool and tears poured down his face, making the others laugh and mock him even more than before. The slamming turned into a dull pain, but only for a moment until his system caught up with the feeling. In seconds he was screaming again, his hole filling with a stinging pleasure that swore to ruin him.

“Look at that disgusting face,” Tammy scoffed, pinching Nick’s cheek. “He actually likes this.”

“You do, don’t you?” Sally asked, crossing her arms. “Well good, then. We’ll just have to keep fucking you like this, until there’s nothing left of you but a pile of scrap.”

“ _Ugh_ … g- _augh_!” was Nick’s only response.

He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t move, all he could do was drown in the ecstasy. Another orgasm rushed through his body, igniting a broken scream. His circuits buzzed, overheating as the man continue to fuck him into the floor. The gang watched, turned on by the sight of his hole pulsing from the abuse.

“I’ve never seen one cum like this,” Stevie said, almost in a daze. “I didn’t even know they could.” He grit his teeth, clutching Nick’s leg even tighter. “Fuck him up, Bruiser! I’m telling you, destroy his little cunt! What better way to prove to him that he isn’t human?! Nothing living could possibly handle _this_!”

“I’m close!” Bruiser yelled, feeling his balls clench as they whacked against Nick’s vulva.

“Good! Fill him up! Show him why you don’t mess with the L&L!”

In a fury, Bruiser pushed everyone back, then pulled Nick off the floor and forced him against the wall, twisting him on his cock and slamming him like a man possessed. Nick wailed, his hole sore and breaking with the pressure. He came, but not before Bruiser howled and exploded inside him, overflowing his cunt with coolant and cum. His mind and body sank into the deepest pit of pleasure, a crazed smile stretched across his face. One more and he’d surely shut down.

Bruiser pulled out, and Nick howled, feeling every inch extract. The moment he left, their mess gushed from inside him, desperate for freedom. The others watched as his poor, abused hole throbbed and spasmed before them, staining the floor with blue and white liquids.

“Disgusting,” Sally jeered, her eyes narrow. “It’s not even the right colour. Fucking machines....”

Bruiser huffed and dropped Nick onto a nearby table, keeping his hole spread for all to see. Nick didn’t fight, or move or speak, he just laid back, his chest heaving in tandem with the palpitations between his legs. He felt his system fade in and out, the fingers around his hole nearly ending it. His mind spun as the feeling in his hole lingered and made him shudder in sheer defeat. To this Bruiser only laughed and looked deep inside him, examining his walls and cervix, which showed nicely through his now massive gape.

“There it is,” the man grinned, proudly. “ _That's_ why they call me 'Bruiser’.”

“Hope you got some good ones in there,” Tammy teased, elated.

“I did. It’s gonna take him a while to heal from this one.”

“No,” Sally snapped, unimpressed. “He deserves worse. _Way_ worse. I told you to fuck him into pieces. Make scrap out of him. He’s close, but he didn’t even shut down.”

“So ... what do we do?”

Sally smiled, her look suggestive. “You _already_ know what to do.”

The other men returned her smile and reached for their cocks. The girls did the same, running for their dildos and strap-ons. As they prepared, Sally sauntered over and grabbed Nick’s tie, pulling him into her face.

“Let’s see how resistant they _really_ made you, old man. For your sake, I hope you come with a warranty.”


	12. Hersey (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I liked the idea of Nick on display in the stocks... Perhaps another scenario with that?

Nick could do nothing as the Children of Atom forced him into the stocks and locked him in place, bending him over and showing him off to the settlement. He looked down over the crowd, fighting bravely, but to no avail. As he struggled, Richter lowered his pants, exposing his hole, while Tektus addressed the people.

“My children!” he yelled, providently. “We have captured a non-believer who would work to tear down the very fabric of our successes! What say you?!” The crowd booed loudly. “He wishes to help Acadia and Far Harbor! He wishes to see our people ruined! What say you!?” The crowed booed again, even louder.

“That’s not true!” Nick yelled, yanking at his restraints. “We’re trying to help _everyone_!”

“Do not listen, my children, for he lies! Richter himself has seen him skulking in places he doesn’t belong. Places sacred to us!”

“That’s only so we can help!” Nick cried, uselessly.

“He would tempt us with false promises of salvation, but he is nothing more than a charlatan. A mouthpiece for DiMA and Far Harbor! My children, will we fall for his lies?!”

“No!” the crowd shouted, angrily.

“Will we let him mislead us?!”

“No!”

“Will we let him deceive us?!”

“No!”

“Then use him as you will! Show him what happens when you deny the greatness Atom! Fill him with the Glow!”

Nick gasped suddenly, feeling Richter slide his cock into his hole. He cried out, rocking back and forth in the stocks as the tall, muscular man slammed his pussy. He clutched his fists and squinted his eyes, trying desperately to ignore it, but he couldn’t; it felt too good. The crowd cheered, watching as Richter rode him roughly, stroking his clit and stretching him open. They loved it. Loved the idea of an infidel getting his dues.

“Atom! Visit your wrath upon this non-believer! Show us the consequences of heresy! Of idiocy! Of apostasy! Show us what happens when your will is rejected!”

Richter fucked harder, hitting Nick’s end and rubbing viciously against his walls. His legs shook as he howled gruffly, his mind spinning. Richter grabbed the stocks with his other hand, clinging to the wood and giving himself something to pull against. The sound of his legs slapping against Nick’s could be heard even in the lower decks, and it made the crowd roar with encouragement.

Nick flinched, feeling his orgasm building. It wouldn’t be long now. His lips curved and he hid under his hat, completely mortified. The power of Richter’s thrusts was unbelievable, sending his system reeling out of control. His circuits buzzed as his pussy clenched and he cried out, exposing his climax to the world. The crowd went wild, screaming in unison for Richter to fuck harder, deeper– and he didn’t disappoint.

Before Nick could recover, the man nailed him, just as the people wished. His cock slid out almost completely before forcing back in, attacking Nick’s hole. Another orgasm rushed to every crevice of his synthetic body, making him shudder and slip. He hung from the stocks, helpless, completely at Richter’s mercy. But Richter had no mercy. He kept fucking, stretching Nick open and making him cum repeatedly before finally exploding inside him. He pulled out, earning a pleasant moan from Nick’s lips and letting his mess ooze onto the floor. Victorious, Richter lifted his fist in the air, inspiring another loud cheer from the crowd.

“Alright!” Tektus screamed, excited. “Who’s next to impose Atom’s will!?”


	13. Gangsta Justice (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Skinny Malone gets revenge on the synth detective for making him lose Darla.

Skinny grabbed Nick before he could leave and threw the SS back, sealing the vault door behind him. Nick called out, pushing Skinny away and trying for the control panel, but Skinny’s goons jumped him quickly and threw him down, pinning him to the floor.

“What are you doing?!” Nick yelled, struggling beneath their grasp.

“You made me lose my Darla. I’m not stupid, I get that it was her decision to leave, but I still say ya owe me one.”

“What the hell? One what?!”

“What else? Darla was my squeeze. My only source of pleasure in this whole fucked up little wasteland. And damn it, she was _wild_ in bed.” Nick’s eyes widened at the words. “That’s right, Nicky. I say it’s time ya give me what ya owe.” He reached down and tugged on Nick’s belt, then slowly his removed his pants. “I should’ve done this two weeks ago, but Darla wouldn’t let me. Now that she’s gone, there’s nothin’ here to stop me.”

“Wait! Y-you can’t do this!”

“Wanna bet? I’ve been tryna get to your hole since I met ya, Nicky. And now you’ve given me the perfect opportunity. Men, pull his legs back! I want VIP access.”

Nick wiggled desperately beneath them, but he couldn’t escape their grasp. He thrashed about, determined to break their hold, but they were just too strong. They held back his legs, as ordered, and quickly sat on his hands, making it impossible for him to move. While he was down, Skinny pulled his already hard and aching cock from his grimy tux. Nick flinched at the sight of it; huge, pulsing, and every bit as fat as he was.

“You look impressed,” Skinny teased, stroking it gently. “Darla could only handle so much, but I intend to go all out on you. No holdin’ back!”

Before Nick could object, Skinny crawled on top of him and stuffed his giant cock into his hole. Nick arched back with a scream, feeling every fat inch force into him and stop only when it hit his end. Skinny’s name truly _was_ ironic, because his cock was anything but.

“I’m gonna fuck ya, Nicky. Like you’ve never been fucked before.” The sound of the SS banging on the door outside echoed through the hall, making Skinny chuckle. “Just one good fuck. That’s what ya owe me. Then ya can join your little friend.”

He began to thrust, gripping Nick’s thighs and banging against his end. His pussy clenched down tightly, shocked by the sudden intrusion. It felt amazing, like a bruise getting rubbed, but pleasurable. Skinny grinned as Nick grit his teeth and moaned deeply, his fingers scratching into the floor. He could feel his hole stretching, straining against the cock, dripping fluids. He couldn’t do anything to stop it now.

“Do ya feel me inside ya, Nicky? I hope so. I hope ya feel everything. ‘Cause I sure do. Waddaya think, men? Should I fuck him harder?”

“Yeah, boss. Pound that cunt into dust!”

Skinny wailed and fucked Nick’s hole like a jackhammer, putting all of his weight into each thrust. Nick’s eyes bulged as drool and tears rolled down his face, unable to handle the brutal fucking. Almost 250 pounds of pure pressure slamming his hole into the cold, concrete. He cried out, feeling Skinny’s gut slap his clit, and his huge balls smack his vulva.   
Crude sounds filled the air as Skinny’s cock sucked waves of coolant from Nick’s hole, and the men watched in awe, seeing the blue liquid seep onto the floor with each jabbing.

“ _Ahh_! _Aughhh_! Skinny, please! Stop!”

“Gonna fuck you good, Valentine. 'Til you ain’t seein’ straight.”

In seconds Nick came, faster than he ever had before. His deep voice rang through the hall, and suddenly the SS stopped knocking. Silence on the other side made Skinny laugh again as he pushed through Nick’s powerful shock waves.

“Bet he knows ya just came,” he teased. “Bet he’s jerkin’ himself right now. Bet he wants a piece of this puss, too.”

“Please ... _ughnn_! S-stop!”

“Let’s do him a favour, men. Pick him up and hold him against the vault door.”

The men did as ordered, lifting Nick off the floor and holding him legs-up against the door. His hole spurted and pulsed, still trying to recover from his first orgasm, but it didn’t last. Without missing a beat Skinny shoved back in, fucking him roughly and banging on the metal behind him.

“Hey, you! I’m fuckin' your buddy against the door! Do you hear that? Do you hear his screams?! This is for taking away my Darla!”

“ _Ugh_! _Auuughh_! D-don’t listen! Please!”

“I’m balls deep in his pussy, mister! Fuckin' his hole like a pro! And he’s enjoyin’ every minute of it!”

Nick came again, his voice breaking as his mind wandered with the pleasure. His vision blurred and his eyes rolled back, his walls convulsing tightly. Skinny groaned, close to his own climax, but he still fucked roughly, knowing that Nick’s hole was teeming with pleasure. He smiled and grabbed Nick’s shoulders, then drove in with a corkscrew motion, driving Nick wild. His fluids formed a puddle beneath him and even stained Skinny’s pants, but he didn’t care. All that mattered now was the cock wrecking his innards.

One of the men smiled and pinched his clit, tearing another loud and powerful orgasm from his hole. His walls clenched down harder, wrapping Skinny’s dick like a gift. Skinny grunted again, but held back, hoping to get a few more before cumming himself. Sure enough, Nick came again, and again and again, a slave to the fat cock claiming his sanity. He began to overheat, and Skinny knew he was close to shut down, but _he_ was close to cumming, too.

“Men, open the door!”

“What? Are you sure?” one of them asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah. I want his saviour to see this!”

The men shrugged and hit the control panel, causing the vault door to slide open. In a flash Nick fell back, hitting the ground with a deafening thud. Skinny followed, landing directly on top of him, his cock hammering away and slamming right into Nick’s cervix. The synth cried out, his circuits whirring as Skinny released inside him, filling his cunt to the brim. They had come together. His legs shook, his mouth wide with shock as he struggled to stay online.

“Damn,” Skinny moaned, slowly sitting up. “Yep, that was a good one.” He pulled out, earning a weak yelp from Nick’s lips as his hole gushed and throbbed with pleasure. For a moment Skinny stared, admiring the swollen gape he’d left behind. “Much better than Darla. I’m almost tempted to keep ya.” He scratched his chin with a mope. “But ... a deal’s a deal. Get goin’, before I change my mind.”

The vault door shut, the sound ringing in Nick’s ears. Half-conscious, he opened his eyes, seeing a blurred silhouette of the SS standing above him, his hands on his belt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nick asked, faintly.

*Zip*


	14. Good Work, Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by art by Thiccntired.

The detective’s shoulders trembled as he stood with his legs slightly apart. How could he tell anyone that a giant vibe was stuck inside him, spreading his hole and driving him mad? He bit down on his chapped rubber lips, hoping to find some relief before he spoke; but the attempt was pointless. The moment he opened his mouth he moaned deeply, losing his words.   Piper stood beside him, her face teaming with perplexity as she wondered why Nick wasn’t questioning his witness-- and the witness looked even more confused. With a gesture, she pulled Nick aside, causing him even more stress as his walls closed tightly around the shaft inside him.

“A- _augh_!” he howled, on the verge of volatility.

“Nicky, is something wrong?” Piper asked, both worried and upset.

“Mm-mm,” the old synth gathered, clutching his coat.

“Are you sure?   You’re shaking.”

He covered his mouth with his intact hand, taking a minute to calm himself and muffle his groans.   “I– _ugh_! I’m … fine, Piper.”

“You sure? Your face is red, too. Maybe you should run a diagnostic.”

“ _Hrghn_! I-I’m fine! Really! Just … get off my back, Piper.   Please.”

“You’re making weird noises," she said, crossing her arms. "I’m getting a little concerned here. You don't have to lie to me, Nicky. You know that, right?”

“It’s just-- _ugh_!”   Nick took a deep breath, trying to find himself. “It’s just a loose wire. Nothing we can do about it right now. Just let me-- oh _God_!”

“Nicky?!” Piper yelled, grabbing his arm and holding him upright.

Not now, Nick thought.   McDonough was certainly having his fun.   Nick was already close to climaxing, and McDonough had just increased the intensity. Nick’s body quivered as he held back, fighting the urge to surrender.   With one eye shut and coolant rolling down his brow, he desperately searched the court for the mayor. He was sure that McDonough was watching from a distance, getting his kicks as he watched Nick struggle to keep the unwanted pleasure a secret, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Maybe we should get security to handle this case," Piper suggested. "In the meantime, you should get that wire looked at."

Nick swallowed, trying to straighten his torso and ignore the throbbing between his legs. He could feel coolant surging around the toy, wetting his pants. Fortunately his trench coat covered the area, but that was a small solace. Each vibration tingled his synthetic nerves, making him more and more sensitive, and his cunt still ached from the abuse it endured the night before. McDonough, it seemed, hadn't given him a moment's rest.

“I’ve worked through worse, Piper. Really, I'll be okay.”

The intensity suddenly dropped, making Nick sigh in relief. This was his chance, he thought. All he needed to do was question the witness and get out of there. He could feel his hard clit rubbing against his pants so he moved slowly, itching inside but desperate to keep from cumming. With pale cheeks, he finally addressed the witness.

“So, you saw who stole from Takahashi’s shop?”

“Well, not exactly.   His face was covered. But I saw what he was wearing.”

Nick panted softly.   Standing was a nightmare, and he knew that spreading his legs would look suspicious, so he forced them closed, keeping the vibe buried deep in his hole. The intensity suddenly shifted again, causing him to lunge forward; but he quickly grabbed the counter for purchase.

“E-every little bit helps,” he peeped. “Wha– _huhh_ – what was he wearing?”

“A big black coat,” the man answered. “He had a hat on when he walked up to the stand, so I couldn’t see his face regardless.   I barely noticed him at all, to be honest. I mean, you just don't expect people to do what he did, so I didn't pay much attention to him. But the second Takahashi put my bowl of noodles down, I saw the guy drape his coat over his head, grab the bowl, and run away.   I tried to catch him but I fell off the stool.”

“Coward was probably counting on that,” Piper sneered. “Everyone knows these stools are shit. He knew you’d fall off if you tried running after him.”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed, his voice feeble. “C-criminal scum. So a big black coat?   Anything else?” He squinted, his cunt pulsing. “Anything else would be a _huu_ -huge help.”

“I’m not sure what else I can tell you. Like I said, I didn’t see his face.”

“Physical features, maybe?   Was he tall, short, muscular?” Piper asked, standing in for Nick. She’d seen him interrogate people before, so she knew the basics.

“Actually, now that you mention it,” the man buzzed. He scratched his chin, reflecting. “He was kind of fat.”

Nick flinched in horror as epiphany struck. It all made sense. Why McDonough had come to him, insisting he waste his talent on a simple robbery, and why he forced him to wear the vibe while doing it. He shuddered in both anger and disgust as he turned to face McDonough's office, but cried out the moment he came close to publicly exposing the mayor. While Piper and the witness watched in shock, Nick fumbled to the ground, his knees collapsing as the vibe full-blast wriggled in and out of his hole. McDonough had done it-- he'd hit the switch and let loose, turning Nick into a writhing, moaning mess. Piper bent down and rubbed his back, only adding to the sensation. She called for help, ignoring Nick's incoherent pleas to leave him be. All he could do now was lower his head in shame as pleasure wracked his body, pathetic sounds spewing from his lips.

"What's going on here?" a deep voice bellowed.

Nick looked up, but only for a second before his metallic joints refused to hold his weight any longer.   In that brief moment, he saw McDonough smiling over him. The switch was barely visible, but Nick could see the pink tip poking through the man's fist. It was so close he could almost taste the plastic. It wouldn't take much to whack it out of his hand, but more than Nick could currently muster; and McDonough knew that. He groaned loudly, hatred shining through his eyes, but soon succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure. He pressed his forehead against the ground, trying his best to stay upright, but that only made his butt stick up in the air and slide the dildo even further down.

"Oh, _God_!   I can't take it!" Nick cried, digging his fingers into the dirt.

"What's wrong?" McDonough asked, snidely. "Got another 'lose wire'?"

"That's what he said!" Piper screamed, desperate to help her friend. "What does that even mean?"

"Not sure," McDonough lied. "Maybe we should check him out."

"N-no! I don't need your help!" Nick yelled, the power of the cruel toy swelling inside him.

 _Otherwise ... I'll cum_!

"It's not like we can take you to a mechanic," McDonough smirked. "You're too heavy. And Myrna won't step within five feet of you."

"He's right, Nicky.   We'll have to do what we can right here." Suddenly, Piper began searching his body, her gentle hands patting against his silicone skin.   "Let's see if we can figure out where it's coming from."

"N- _no_!" Nick begged, her touch only pushing him closer to the edge.

"Don't worry, Detective. I'm sure she'll be careful."

Nick clutched his fists, his eyes taped shut and teeth gritting together. Every time she pat around his pelvis it shot pangs of pleasure up and down his spine. Each echo of pure ecstasy made him sure he was about to climax; but he held strong, determined not to cum in front of his best friend. By now a small crowd had gathered, humiliating him further. Was this McDonough's plan all along?

"I can't find anything," Piper whined. "Nothing feels out of the ordinary."

"Well, there is one place you _didn't_ check," McDonough grinned.

"What, where?"

McDonough shrugged and gently pulled the bottom of Nick's trench coat up over his back, revealing a dark, wet spot between Nick's legs; but Nick was so lost in pleasure he didn't even notice he was being exposed. Piper's eyes widened as she noticed the strange vibrations and set her mind to stop them.

"I think we found the problem, Nicky!"

And how could she have known any different? Aside from McDonough, who kept a collection of salvaged toys, most people in Diamond City-- or in the Wasteland in general-- had never seen or heard of a sex toy. Curious, she pushed a finger into the rim of Nick's hole, lining his insides with the rough texture of his pants.

" _AUGH_!"

"S-sorry!" Piper cried, pulling away.

Nick shook his head, chewing his lip as he realized what was happening. "I-I ... _don't_! P-Piper-- _nngh_! C-c- _can't_!"

"It's okay, Nicky.   We're gonna help you."

"Yeah, 'Nicky'.   It's gonna be okay."   McDonough leaned in, putting his lips up to Nick's ear. "I'm surprised you haven't cum yet," he whispered. "You've got a little more control than I thought."

"P-please..." Nick spat, helpless to McDonough's scheme. "Not in front of her."

"Should've thought about that before you stormed out on me last night. This, Nick ... this is punishment."

" _Ahaugh_!"

Without warning, McDonough flipped Nick onto his back, whacking his butt on the ground and nearly causing his climax. He held back, but just barely as the old man pinned him down and told Piper to remove his pants. To that the ambitious reporter moved quickly, undoing his belt and sliding them off in one quick motion.   He didn't wear underwear-- McDonough wouldn't allow it-- and being exposed to Piper and a few dozen others almost made him shut down from the embarrassment. Piper blushed slightly as she stared at his cunt, his hole wrapped tightly around some kind of tube.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling it gently.

" _Aaugh_!   Don't!" Nick cried, the motion shifting the object inside him.

That nearly did it.   He was so close. Too close. Any more abuse and he wouldn't be able to resist. The denial had already caused his mind to blur, and he could feel the steam and coolant rushing around inside him. He tried to close his legs, tried to keep Piper from seeing, but McDonough quickly grabbed them and pulled them back, spreading him open and giving her full access.

"What's this thing?" she asked, referring to the second switch taped to Nick's thigh.

"Not sure," McDonough chortled. "Why don't you fiddle with the dials?"

Nick shook his head, then shrieked as Piper turned the device on and off, teasing his already overly-sensitive insides even more. His hole flexed, coolant spurting onto the ground as it forced its way around the toy.   He was sure he'd lose his mind.   His voice broke as his rock-hard clit pierced the cold air. Every touch, every setting, every movement brought him one step closer to Nirvana, yet he continued to resist, throwing his program into a severe state of confusion.   He couldn't feel anything else-- nothing but the burning wave of ecstasy rushing through in his hole, turning his body to mush. McDonough smiled under his hat as he watched Nick's face twist with pleasure, his eyes rolling back.

"I think we'd better leave that alone," McDonough finally said, turning the device to full power. "Obviously this is where the faulty wire is. I think the best thing to do now, would be to remove it. Don't you agree?" Nick tried to protest, but he couldn't say a single coherent word.   "Why don't you give that tube a nice hard pull, Piper?"

"If you think it'll help. Okay."

Nick writhed in McDonough's arms, determined to stop him, but lost all his strength when the man's coarse hand made its way to his clit. Tears formed in Nick's eyes as McDonough stealthily rubbed the hard nub between his index and middle finger. It felt as though a bolt of electricity had struck him, and his back arched as the fingers and vibrator worked their magic. Nick's mouth flung open as weak, broken screams fled from his throat.   The crowd could no longer tell if he was in pain, like they initially thought, or actual pleasure. But they certainly weren't going to stop it.

And then Piper began to pull.

Nick's metal hand cut into the ground as the hard rubber vibe slowly made its way through his cunt.   He could feel every piece of it rub against his walls and spread him apart. His mind swirled and joints tensed as the toy become visible, opening his hole to the crowd.

"There's something in there!" Piper yelled, naturally assuming that his synth cunt must simply be different from her own.

"Whatever it is, it must be causing his discomfort," McDonough grinned.   "One more pull ought to do it!" He then brought Nick's head up to his shoulder so he could see everything. "Take a good look, Nick. You're about to cum in front of all these people. In front of your friend. Let that be a lesson to you, the next time you're feeling rebellious."

"P-Piper! _AUUUUUUUGGGGHHH-HGN_!"

With one hard tug, the toy slipped out of his tight hole, making the crowd stare in amazement.   Now empty, coolant gushed from his cunt, staining the arm of Piper's coat and soaking the ground beneath him.   Wave after wave of release and pleasure kept him whimpering, groaning, and shaking in McDonough's arms. His mind went blank. Piper disappeared as his eyes rolled back, his tongue stuck out, and his walls spasmed in surrender. Piper said nothing as she realised what was actually happening.   She just sat in awe, the bulbous vibe swinging back and forth in her hand. She couldn't believe how thick and long it was, but even more incredible was the gape it left behind. She blushed again, able to see deep into Nick's hole, which kept contracting as McDonough milked his orgasm. Now Piper could see it-- McDonough gently rubbing Nick's lips and clit to keep him going.

" _Shh_ , it's okay, Nick. We got it out. It won't bother you anymore."

Piper frowned, most of her body blocking the sight. Her only solace was in realising that the public hadn't yet figured out the truth.   She looked up at them, seeing the concern and bewilderment they held for their beloved detective. She even overheard someone telling the crowd that something in Nick must have short-circuited, so she and McDonough were fixing him. For now, it was a lie she was happy to endorse, if only to save what little pride Nick had left. She turned back, dropping the vibe and trying her best to ignore Nick's pleasured moans.

"I always knew you were dirty, McDonough," she whispered.

"Oh, my dear. You have no idea."


	15. Don't Lose Your Marbles (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson decides to experiment on Nick's hole by filling it full of big marbles.

Nick's back arched as he pulled back on his constraints. Maxson's finger was rough, long, and slowly parted the synth's walls with each gentle thrust. Nick's insides were throbbing, having been taken advantage of by Brotherhood soldiers for days, but only Maxson changed things up. For some reason, he had become obsessed with Nick's cunt, and he found some twisted sense of pleasure in experimenting on it. It just wasn't enough to fuck him like everyone else did-- he needed more. He needed to push the boundaries.

Feeling such a tender stroke drove him crazy, deep moans filling Maxson's room. He chuckled as Nick's pussy responded in kind, leaking coolant as he added yet another finger. His pace increased, pulling in and out as he made a scissoring motion to open Nick wider.

"You're so tight," Maxson grinned. "It's hard to believe you can snap back after being fucked as hard as you have been. My men aren't exactly tame." He pushed deeper, until his whole finger disappeared. "You're definitely not human."

"Just get it over with," Nick spat, his yellow eyes burning. "Do whatever you want."

"I always do," Maxson remarked. "However, we're gonna take it slow today." He walked over to his dresser, hearing Nick sigh when he pulled out. He then grabbed a brown sack and carried them to the bed, over which Nick was suspended. "Today, I wanna see how far you can stretch."

"W-what's that?" Nick asked, eyeing the bag.

"Just a few toys to help me with my curiosity."

Impatient, he untied the bag and pulled a large, white marble from inside. He then rolled it around in his hand and smiled. He made sure Nick watched, helplessly, as he brought the ball to Nick's entrance and used his thumb to slowly push it inside. Feeling the foreign object make it's way through his hole made Nick shriek-- he wasn't expecting the cold, bizarre pleasure.

Maxson helped it along, pushing the marble as far as he could reach, and then Nick's pussy did the rest. It clung to the ball, like it did everything, and swallowed it deeper and deeper until it hit his end. Nick cried out, trying to adjust to the strange feeling of having the lowest part of his cunt full, but not the rest of it. He tried to push it out, but his body wouldn't let him.

"Excellent!" Maxson laughed. "It went in so easily! And that's only the first one!"

"What is this?" Nick choked, his clit growing harder as his contractions repeatedly pushed the ball into his sensitive, synthetic cervix. "You can't be serious! Is that bag--?"

"Oh yes. It's full of those lovely marbles. And I'm determined to fit all of them inside you."  
Despite Nick's protest, another marble slid into his hole, and like the one before it, it delved to his end, rubbing everything as it did so. Nick grit his teeth, his nerves pulsing with pleasure and sheer confusion. It wasn't a dick, it wasn't a dildo, but it felt amazing.

"That's two!" Maxson yelled. "Let's keep going! Three. Four. Five."

Nick's body rocked back and forth, his toes and fingers curling as Maxson filled his pussy with a painfully slow method. When he reached ten, Nick could feel each marble grinding against the other, effectively pinching and massaging his walls. He kept trying to push them out, but that only heightened the sensation as his greedy cunt clenched down around them to keep them in place. Drool dripped down the side of his mouth as more and more marbles were forced inside him, stretching him wider.

"We're at fifteen now," Maxson said, admiring his work. "I think I'm starting to see a small bulge in your pelvis. Who knew that a synth was capable of this?"

"No more..." Nick begged, his hands clasped tightly together. "I can't hold them in!"

"That's not what it looks like. Here, have a few more."

Nick belted, feeling his hole stretch further as five more balls joined the experiment. Now Maxson could see deep inside his poor synth, but only a little. Nick's pussy winked, showing off the white of the marbles each time it opened, but it wasn't enough for Maxson. Not yet.

"Auugh!"

"I have to admit, I didn't expect to fit more than ten so easily, but your pussy is truly spectacular. Absolutely amazing that humans could create a machine capable of this, yet not a single one that could save the world!"

Anger taking over, he forced five more inside at once, each one fighting to enter Nick first. It was then that Maxson felt some resistance. "Getting too full for you, synth? I don't think so." He leaned against Nick's cunt, using his palm to push every marble all the way in-- but the brutal force and rolling and rubbing made Nick's sensors burst. He came, hard, screaming as one of the balls shot from his cunt and into Maxson's shoulder. Coolant spurt out around the balls and dripped to the floor as Nick's eyes and head swung back, his mind breaking.

"I bet you've never had an orgasm like that, have you synth?" Maxson laughed, gripping the escaped marble. "That's an impressive bulge. Even more impressive that your cunt hasn't ripped apart yet." He yawned, then shoved the final marble back inside. Nick wailed, overwhelmed by the merciless pleasure and torment. "But then, I guess it can't, can it? You were designed to have the 'perfect pussy'."

Nick gasped for air, his system in shock. All of the marbles were now inside him, one of them just barely sticking out from around his tight crease. For fun, Maxson took his finger and poked at the visible ball, pushing the entire line around inside Nick's hole. He could hear the satisfyingly squishy sounds, despite Nick's moans and screeches, and he knew from the amount of resistance that Nick had nearly reached his limit.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed. Twenty-five giant marbles. Most people can't even fit one. I was gonna fuck you while they were inside you, but I'm afraid my dick might get crushed."

"S-so ... are you gonna let me go?" Nick asked, his eyes desperate.

"Let you go?!" Maxson laughed manically. "Hell no! I'm just gonna use this instead!"

He quickly pulled a large dildo out from under the bed sheets and brought the head to Nick's entrance. Nick yanked against his restraints again, but the twisting and jerking only made is harder to resist another orgasm. His eyes popped open when he felt the first inch slide in, ramming the marbles into his walls. His tongue flew out, his brow arching as Maxson drove the toy as deep as possible. He could barely fit over half before he realised he was no match for the strength of Nick's inhuman hole.

"I guess that's it. Well then, take this!"

"Ahhh! Auuuuugh! Aaugh!"

Maxson laughed maliciously as he pumped Nick's pussy with a cruel hammering motion. Nick's system scrambled, his body hot and wires reeling as his cunt was completely destroyed. The toy lunged in and out, threatening to send each marble soaring. There was too much going on, too many sensations. He felt it everywhere-- in his legs, in his stomach, behind his ears. His deep voice cracked as every piece of him succumbed to the brutal fucking. His cunt tightened beyond his belief as Maxson put everything he had into breaking Nick's sanity. After a while, his arm got tired from fighting against the marbles, so he used both.

"Yeah! You like that, synth?! Tell me how human you feel now! You're nothing! Just a hole meant for my pleasure!"

Nick felt his stomach turn, but it wasn't because he felt sick-- it was because of marbles. His couldn't take anymore. The dildo, the balls, the force of Maxson, all working in tandem in his ruined pussy. He could feel something erupt inside him-- an orgasm like he'd never experienced. His voice shattered as he came, forcing the dildo out and Maxson stumbling back. He watched amazed as each marble shot across the room, rubbing Nick's insides as they did so. It was a sight to behold.

As Nick's orgasms persisted, Maxson cut the ropes and sent Nick plummeting down onto the bed. He cried out as his ass hit the edge, sending shockwaves through his cunt and the last marble bursting to the floor. He laid still, trying desperately to reboot as he soaked the sheets in coolant. His hole gaped wide open, pulsing and twitching from the abuse. He felt amazing. He couldn't remember where he was, but he felt amazing. His chest heaved as Maxson stared into the abyss he'd created-- a black hole ripe for the taking. Nick barely heard the sound of Maxson's pants dropping before the large man was on top of him, sliding his massive cock into his sore hole.

"I don't mind a loose cunt," Maxson whispered. "After all, I know from experience that you'll just get tight again. Because as today's experiment proved, you aren't human. Not even close."


	16. Where You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X6-88 teaches Nick where he belongs.

Nick struggled against his binds, pulling frantically as the heartless courser paced the room.  He watched with a raised brow, taking in the sight of Nick’s hole, which winked every time he attempted to break free.  His legs had been cuffed back to his wrists, which in turn had been cuffed to the bed.  His pants and boxers were forcibly removed before X6 restrained him, and his hole was so beautifully exposed it was almost too tempting not to touch.  With a lick of his lips, X6 reached out and slid a finger up Nick’s sensitive slit, making him to howl.

“Get the hell offa me!” he roared, spinning his torso.  "Where the hell is DiMA?!“

“With Father,” X6 informed, his voice soft and collected.  "I suspect he’s suffering the same consequences for his actions.“

“Consequences?”

“That’s right.  Two hundred years ago you escaped the Institute, and now you’re back. You’re back and you have to be punished.”

“Punished?!”

“Yes.  Punished.”  X6 grinned and slowly slipped his rough, lengthy finger into Nick’s hole, making him shudder. “You’re the property of the Institute, but you’re also nothing more than a busted, broken-down, forgotten model. It’s time you learned your place.”

“G-get your finger outta me, you sick freak!”

“No,” X6 breathed, exploring Nick’s walls with his digit.  "You’re getting wetter,  _and_  tighter.  Dare I say you’re actually enjoying this?“  Nick bit his lips, then looked away, embarrassed.  "Wow, you  _are_ , aren’t you?  Father said you were built for this, but I had no idea.”

He began pumping his finger, impressed by Nick’s firmness while unzipping his coat.  Mortified, the detective shouted in protest and tried the cuffs again, but it was no use. He looked around the room, searching for anything that could help him; but his search was cut short when he saw X6 grab the bulge forming in his pants.  He cringe and drew back as far as he could, staring as the courser dropped his coat and kicked it aside.

“Since you’ve been away so long, let me give you a little biology lesson,” he said.  "As a gen III courser, I’m pretty well-endowed.  We all are, just in case we need to use sex as a form of persuasion.  Now, usually the scientists give us a good six inches with a little extra girth, slightly biggest than the average man.  But, uh … when they heard you were coming, Father arranged for me to get a … let’s just call it an ‘upgrade’.“

He rubbed the shaft expertly, taunting Nick while working on his erection, then pulled it out, making Nick stare in horror.  He wasn’t "well-endowed”, he was  _huge_.  His cock was easily twelve inches and nearly half of that in girth, and soon all of it would be slamming Nick’s hole into the mattress.  Nick jerked his head, shouting profanities as X6 tugged his cock in amusement.  He was still fingering Nick’s pussy, only now with more passion, matching the thrusts with how fast his rubbed his cock. When Nick’s juices flowed, he pulled out and gripped the old synth’s legs, then lined his head with his entrance.

“Stop this!” Nick begged, his voice cracking. “What the hell kind of lesson is this, anyway?!”

“You mean you haven’t figured that out yet? Why  _humility_ , of course. What else?”  He leaned in, pushing his meat between Nick’s folds and lapping up gobs of sticky coolant.  "Well, that’s part of it, anyway.  I may be a machine but I get urges, too.  And Father said if I like how you function, then I can keep you. You  _and_  your worthless brother.“

"Wh-what?”

“I guess you could say this is punishment  _and_  a test.”

“What the … what the hell are you talking about?!”

X6 smiled, his eyes burning through his glasses. “I’m saying this pussy is mine, trash heap, and I can do whatever I want to it.”

With that he thrust in, causing Nick to gasp and scream as inch after inch stretched his hole wide open.  Nick had taken tons of abuse, but X6’s cock was possibly the hardest, longest, and most brutal object he’d ever had forced inside him.  And even if that wasn’t true, it sure  _felt_  that way.

Nick wailed, his system running rampant as he tried and failed to adjust to the monstrous size.  A mixture of pain and pleasure swirled around inside him as he clutched the bars for comfort.  Both men moaned at the raw but slow penetration, X6 needing a moment to grow accustomed to Nick’s remarkable tension.  It didn’t take long to bury himself to the base, although to Nick it felt like an eternity.

“Fuck me, no  _wonder_  the elders were angry they lost you,” X6 sighed, reaching the end.  "This … this feels  _fantastic_!“

"Please don’t move!” Nick begged, suddenly. “I’ll cum!  I’ll cum!”

“Just from this?  My God, I  _have_  to see that.”

Ignoring Nick’s pleas, he slowly pulled out, rubbing his length along Nick’s sleek, sensitive walls.  He kept retreating until the could see the tip of his head, then dove in, full force, making Nick scream and squirm in helplessness.  His hole clenched down and wrapped around the massive cock impulsively.  It felt amazing, for both men, but Nick couldn’t help but fall into the rhythm. He wept loudly, the hot pleasure coursing through his veins as he writhed in ecstasy.

“Yeah, trash heap!  Right in your hole!  Feel my big cock inside you, fucking your insides up!”

Nick grit his teeth, eyes closed and drool trickling down his mouth as he tried to ignore the merciless pounding.  It was so big, so powerful, and it reshaped everything to make itself fit.  Each jab whacked the back of Nick’s cunt, sending shocks of pleasure whirling through his system.  X6 had only been at it for a few minutes, but Nick could already feel the pressure swelling inside him and he knew he was about to cum.

“N-no more …  _please_!”

“Shut up, reject!  I  _know_  you’re enjoying this!”

The bulking courser pumped harder, hugging Nick’s legs and squeezing all twelve inches inside him.  His balls slapped Nick’s vulva and his mouth curved, a pitiless smile forming on his face.  He could feel Nick’s pussy narrow and his thighs snapping shut, but X6 held him open and breached every attempt to push him out.  A few more bucks and Nick came, calling out for mercy as he did so; but the courser kept thrusting, milking the climax for everything it had.

“That’s it, runaway!” he grinned, watching the coolant spew around his dick.  "Cum hard!  Cum  _hard_!“

"I’m … cumming!  I’m fucking  _cumming_!”

Nick’s head spun.  He cried out as X6 gave him no time to recover.  The cock kept pumping, nonstop until Nick’s orgasm died and he jumped from numb to sore repeatedly.  Then it was just the pounding.  Cruel, barbaric pounding that made Nick realize– X6 would never let him go. He wasn’t just fucking him, he was  _claiming_  him.  Leaving his mark.  His cock was so huge, so perfect, Nick knew he’d never be the same again.  He gripped the bedpost, melting in the horrible, wonderful bondage that would now be his life, and he tried not to smile.

“God, your cunt’s tight,” X6 moaned. “Hard to get it all in. Guess I need to try another angle.”

Without a hint of hesitation, the courser crawled onto the bed, making Nick scream as the massive cock churned inside him. Groaning, X6 pulled a key from his back pocket and quickly unshackled the cuffs around Nick’s ankles, keeping his hands bound but allowing his legs to drop sideways onto the bed.  Nick gasped loudly, feeling small pangs of electricity rush to his limbs, and again his walls narrowed.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” he cried, his hole pulsing.

“I wanna watch your face this time.  I wanna  _see_  how much you love my dick.”

Nick’s eyes dimmed as X6 leaned in and basically laid on top of him.  His legs twitched but he couldn’t move them; he was too weak.  No matter what he tried he would be subject to X6’s perversions, and he moaned deeply as he felt the added weight and last few inches force him apart.  He trembled, writhing on the bed as X6 grabbed his legs and locked them around his waist.  He was finally full, squeezing down on X6’s length like an idiot, as if he were there by choice.

“It’s … so … big!” Nick coughed, feeling every inch beat inside him.

“The perfect dick.  You might’ve had one too, if you hadn’t run away.  Who knows what great things the Institute had in store for you?  But you just couldn’t follow orders.”

“The Institute–”  Nick swallowed loudly, staring angrily into X6’s eyes.

“The Institute,  _what_?” he barked, digging his nails into Nick’s thighs.  "Choose your next words carefully, reject.  You  _don’t_  want to piss me off.“

Nick bit his lip, then gathered the drool in his mouth and spit on X6’s glasses.  "The Institute is a menace and so are you!  No matter what you do to me, I’m Nick Valentine and my body is my own!”

X6 frowned, then wiped the spit with his sleeve. His face was cool and composed, but the insult proved deprecating when he clutched Nick’s legs and slammed his hole into the mattress.  The poor detective screeched, his circuits sparking as X6 plunged deep and hard into his aching fun hole.  He wouldn’t let up, not even when Nick came close to another orgasm.  His back arched and his pelvis bucked with each lunge, making X6 smack his clit with his stomach.  Nick shook his head, calling out and begging nonsensically as the buff courser put everything he hand into fucking Nick raw.

“How do you like that, trash heap?! Huh?!  This is all you’re good for!” he screamed, pulling out almost entirely before shoving back in.

“Oh,  _God_!  I’m gonna cum again!”

“Oh, you’re gonna cum  _plenty_ ,” X6 warned.  "I told you, this hole is  _mine_  now!“

” _Ah_ - _auuuuugh_!“

Nick’s circuits flared as he came again, and again and again, succumbing to the brutal hammering going on between his legs. His pussy clenched and pulsed, spouting juices around X6’s cock and squirting between poundings.  X6 watched Nick’s face with a smile, loving how his cheeks burned, how his eyebrows arched, how his mouth gawped and jaw trembled every time he climaxed.  His low, manly voice rattled the walls around them, playing like music to X6’s ears.

Then the courser moaned, his balls tightening, brought to the edge by Nick’s screams and flawless shockwaves.  He looked down, seeing the rim of Nick’s distended hole ride up and down, in and out, a slave to X6’s thrusting.  That was enough to make him reach the apex, and he roared as his orgasm tore through him and flooded Nick’s hole with his hot, creamy semen.  Nick’s face contorted with pain and pleasure as the added jizz pushed his limits and leaked out of him, even though the cock had him plugged.

” _Ooooh_ ,  _fuck_!“ the courser sighed, taking a moment to catch his breath.  "Fuck, that felt good.”

Nick stared at the ceiling, his eyes wide with shock and euphoria.  Everything in his body tingled as it tried to make sense of the mesmerizing mess. It didn’t take long for X6 to sit up and look at Nick’s face.  He could tell his system was trying to recalibrate, and that was another turn-on altogether.

Finished with his last few shots, X6 pulled out, making sure Nick felt every inch of him graze his walls before leaving him empty. Immediately Nick grunted, his hole bursting with the mess they’d formed inside him.  The sight of it was so enthralling that X6 quickly parted Nick’s folds with his thumbs and marveled at his own handiwork.  The gape he’d left behind was so deep that Nick’s entrance literally turned into a black hole.  He chuckled proudly at that fact, waiting until the last of his seed spilled out onto the bed before saying something.

“So, how do you feel?”

Nick took a moment to answer, his voice cracking. “Like … like I just got fucked by a super mutant.”

“You mind as well have,” X6 quipped. “So I guess that means you enjoyed it?”  Nick scoffed, hiding his face in his pillow.  "You can deny it all you want, but your cunt’s convulsing like a stingwing victim.  I’m surprised you didn’t shut down.“

"Please…” Nick gagged, his voice mellow. “Don’t you think it’s enough now?”

“After what you said?  Calling me a ‘menace’?  Come on, Nick.  That hurt my feelings.”  X6 grinned, then rubbed his finger around Nick’s aching clit.

“ _Uunngh_!  I-I thought you coursers didn’t feel anything!” he huffed, exhausted.

“Only a fool believes that.  True, we have a skewed sense of empathy and morals, but you can’t  _think_  without emotions.  And if you can’t think you can’t kill.  I  _have_  emotions, I’m simply not allowed to express them publicly. Doing so could interfere with my missions, you see.  We’re programmed to suppress them, but we still have them.  Anger, isolation, frustration … which means I’ll have to take everything out on  _you_.”

Nick whimpered, then turned his attention to the door, hearing a vocal scream.  It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.  While he tried to decipher where he’d heard it, X6 stood, flashing a cruel smile.

“Hear that?  That’s your  _brother_  in the next room.”

Nick’s eyes bulged, his mind blanking. “D-DiMA?”

“Yep.  If I remember correctly, the old man said he was gonna fuck him with a shock baton. That’s probably what he’s using now.”

“DiMA!”

“Scream all you want, he can’t hear you. ‘Course, I don’t know why you’re so concerned.  Electricity turns you on, right? Feels good?  I bet DiMA’s in absolute  _heaven_  right now.” He chuckled and adjusted the glove on his right hand.  "Of course, Father’s all about testing new technology.  Me?  I’m more of a traditionalist, even though I’m a machine myself.  I prefer to use my hands.“

"Wait, wh-what are you doing?”

“What do you think?” he replied, twisting his fist.  "Like I said, your hole is  _mine_ , and I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.“ Nick shouted loudly, jerking his head as X6 reached down and re-cuffed his ankles to his wrists.  "Maybe when this is all over you and the other trash heap can talk about what you’ve done.  Discuss the consequences of your actions.  But until then, you should probably worry about your _self_.”

“Th-the glove!” Nick cried, watching as X6 brought his knuckles to his hole.

“Oh, it’s not coming off.  I could never bring myself to fully touch an inferior model.”

“No, don’t do this!”  Nick waved his head frantically, but it didn’t stop X6 from driving his fist deep into Nick’s already sore and battered hole.  ” _Auuuuuuuuuugh_!   _Uuugh_!   _Ooh_ ,  _oh_! S-stop!  I can’t take it!“

He punched harder, causing the bedpost to strike the wall and grinning madly as he watched Nick’s pussy open and close at irregular intervals. The dry leather tore through him, forcing an update so Nick could process it as pleasurable.  His insides wrapped tightly around it, welcoming the new sensation, but he could hardly manage a scream anymore as X6 slammed his cervix.

“Damn, trash bin, I’m straight up  _wrecking_  this hole!  My arm’s getting tired and I haven’t even  _started_  yet!”  Nick’s eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open, his mind falling apart. “Tell me who you belong to!” he ordered, twisting his fist and sending a wave of pleasure through Nick’s system.  "Tell me who  _owns_  you, gen II!“

Nick’s mouth and eyes watered, a crazed smile forming.  "Y-you,” he buzzed, barely coherent.

“What’s that?!  I can’t hear you!”

“Y-y-you!”

“Whose hole is this?!”

“Yours!”

“ _Whose_ _hole is this_?!”

“ _Yours_!”

“You’re god damn right it’s mine!  You remember that that next time you think about escaping!”

“ _Yes_!  I’ll do whatever you say!  Just  _fuck_  me!”

“Now let me tell you what’s going to happen,” X6 whispered, his tone foul.  "I’m going to punch this hole until you overload and force a system reset. You’re going to feel like you’re dying, then flying, then all of your sensors will focus on this one area. It’ll feel so good it’ll almost be painful, and your coolant will boil as it tries to normalize your temperature. Your hole will be stretched so wide it’ll take hours, if not  _days_  to fix itself.  But it  _will_  fix itself, and when it does I’ll do this again. And again and again until you realize you’re nothing more than the Institute’s property.  Nothing more than  _garbage_.“

Nick’s wires crossed and his fake muscles spasmed, surrendering fully to X6.  He came again, his scream turning silent as the fist continued to pound and pound and pound.  His chest heaved and his toes dug into the bottom of his own feet, his fingers curling.  His vision blurred and every sense but feeling vanished– so much so that he failed to notice Father enter the room.  Greatly amused, the old man ran to Nick’s bedside and rubbed the baton against his clit.  Grinning, he hit the switch, sending a storm of powerful shocks through Nick’s pelvis and triggering a series of unstoppable orgasms.

Then, silence.

X6 yanked his fist out, making Nick’s hole slurp loudly as he did so.  Everything left inside him erupted and spilled out onto the bed, dripping down his ass and making Father smile.  They watched contently as Nick’s walls throbbed and convulsed, his face frozen in a permanent smile.  With a nod, Father towered over him, inspecting the big abyss between his legs and the subtle flashing of his eyes.

"Is he rebooting?”

“Yes, sir.  The pleasure became too much, but he was far more resilient than I anticipated.”

“From what I understand, he’s had his limits pushed before.  The younger brother isn’t nearly as remarkable.”

“Remarkable, sir?”

“Give credit where it’s due, X6.  Do you know of any other hole in the world that could’ve withstood this kind of abuse?”

“I suppose not,” X6 frowned.

“That’s right.  Now come on, help me with the younger brother.  You can play with Nick again tomorrow.”


	17. Super Stretched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gif created by my friend Dragonbabbur18.

Poor Nick unable to move as his sore cunt gets stretched and hammered by an angry super mutant. Imagine his deep, helpless moans and whimpers as the thick monster cock rubs viciously against his sensitive walls and bangs off his end. He watches, his legs numb as the hot, lengthy meat forces him open over and over, pushing through every powerful orgasm. He begs for mercy, knowing how loose and ruined his hole will be, but the creature doesn't understand. His wires spark and jitter as the intense pleasure rattles his body. The hands on his thighs are too strong, he can't fight them. All he can do is cum. Cum for hours as he's used and abused, his hole aching and throbbing, his mind blanking in and out. He shuts down, but wakes in immense pleasure because his hole is _still_ getting butchered. This could last all day, and it will.


End file.
